1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hydraulic lifting assembly for mounting a crane jib from a transport vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since vehicle cranes become heavier and heavier based on higher load capacities, a crane jib with a capacity of about 47 tons has to be demounted for transport on roads. In order to reduce the time for the mounting or demounting of a crane jib for a vehicular crane at a construction site, it is advantageous for the mounting of the crane jib to be performed directly from the jib transporting vehicle.